


Devirgination

by Judyku



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judyku/pseuds/Judyku
Summary: Porn. Without. Plot.





	Devirgination

Title: Devirgination  
Author: Judyku A03/DeadlyFriend FFnet/Sunnyjude LJ.  
Summary: Porn. Without. Plot.  
Genre: Porn. Without. Plot.  
Pairings: Claire/Leon.  
Rating: NC21. Explicit.  
Warning: Filth. Just complete filth.  
Author notes: I’ve seen a couple of smutty fics about this infamous key, so I’ve decided to join in the fun and took away the key entirely. Enjoy!

 

xx  
  


If it can go wrong, then it would go wrong.   
  
So it was no surprise whatsoever to find herself pissed on the second she stepped outside to check the helicopter. Not that anybody would be alive after a crash like that, but it never hurt to go look and see if maybe, maybe, Lady Luck was on her side.

Bodies and destroyed glass fibre floated into her line of sight and frustration itched to come out of her mouth, but noise never ended well. In a place where monsters lurked? Quiet was always the best course of action, no matter how much she wanted to scream and rage at the sheer unfairness of it all.

Claire sighed and let her gaze linger on the pilot for a moment before she turned to take a second look around before she went back inside.

Something, some _ one _ , moved on her peripheral vision and she stopped, unable to prevent rekindled hope from lighting up her insides. She glanced up with eyes shielded by her hand and squinted through the fat raindrops that left her soaked to the damn bone.

The person was tall and moved too quick to be a zombie, their body language too human, too precise to be a monster.

She saw them then. Brilliant white letters stood out against the dark blue fabric and that hope flared straight to elation as recognition hit.

“Leon?” Pleaseplease _ please _ let it be him. Don’t let him be an illusion or a mirage cooked up by her own mind to save her sanity.

“Claire? Hold on. I’ll be right there.” His voice poured out in the night, all cream and cognac and she drank in every fucking word.

She reached the fence before he did and the twisted metal ice cold and made her joints ache like a bitch. And sure, the damn thing had a lock bigger than her brother’s ass, but she gripped and tugged and tried. All she got for her trouble was a quiet rattle, yet she tried again and again, only to get the same response.

“Claire.” Leon breathed through the fence. “It is so nice to see you.”

“How’re you doing? That helicopter just came out of nowhere.” Claire simply couldn’t stand still, not when restlessness was at the helm it seemed.

“Yeah. I’m in one piece.” He reassured with a small laugh.   
  
“I’m guessing you don’t have a key in one of those fancy pockets?” She asked as she felt all that hope fall through her fingers.

“No.” Leon dropped his chin and disappointment barely hit home when the sneaky son of a bitch grinned. He grinned a grin that was smug and arrogant and went straight to her cunt. “But I did see some bolt cutters on the garbage bin on my way down.”

What?   
  
_ Where? _

Claire turned her wide eyes this way and that until the glint of heavy duty steel came from no more than five feet away.   
  
She’d walked right past them and never noticed, too focused on the damn crash. If Leon hadn’t seen them from his vantage point. If she hadn’t seen  _ him _ . None of that mattered because she had bolt cutters in her hand.   
  
Hell, she even recognised the make and model and that fence didn’t stand a fucking chance.

“So close, Claire. God, you’re so close to me. Christ, but I can already taste you. Can you hurry for me, pretty girl? Huh?” Anxiousness dripped off the cop’s tongue as he slapped the fence as loud as he dared.

“You’re not helping, Rookie.” A huffed laugh softened her wince of concentration. She lined up the cutters and yes, oh hell yes.   
  
Elation fucking gushed right up to her brain when the first wire twanged and sprang open. Then a second, third, fourth… The metal dug hard into her hands and was heavy enough to strain her wrists, but she didn’t stop and cutting until there was fence enough to bend into a large hole.   
  
“I’ll cover you.” Claire wiped rain and sweat off her head as she stood, gun out of its holster and securely held, ready to shoot the first fucking thing that dared to move.

The putrid odours of smoke and gasoline caught her attention. She frowned, her nose wrinkled up as they grew stronger, more intoxicating, as the seconds wore on. A quick scan of the area found nothing beyond the crashed helicopter.

Oh.   
  
Oh  _ fuck _ .   
  
The helicopter.

Action movies never really did explosions justice, she thought grimly. They couldn’t convey how the boom deafened and rattled the brain against the skull, or how it left a shrill whine loud enough to drown out the world.   
  
Her scream went unheard as her ears throbbed hard enough to make her sinuses burn white hot under her eyes. A blast came next and she covered her face, just as Leon did when it washed over them in a wave that suffocated them with superheated air.

Gasoline infused smoke came at her, all thick and dark and rushed through her fingers to fill her nose and mouth with fumes that made her head swim to the skies.   
  
“Claire!”

Leon.

Claire stared down at him, snagged into place by wire sharp enough to cut through his thick uniform. The scent of fresh blood drifted up and took her back to the cop who got torn in half as she tried to save him and nope.   
  
Wasn't gonna happen.   
  
Not to Leon.

“You know what that means.” She read his lips more than heard him.   
  
“Yeah. Dinner time.” Claire made a snap decision and holstered her gun. Both hands grabbed the wire and she bent it towards her.   
  
“The fuck, Claire? Go! Get inside.”   
  
“Help me. Use your fucking feet, Leon.”   
  
His boots landed on the sectioned piece and those long legs pushed hard just as the monsters woke up. One moan after another, and each one hungrier than the last, their atrophied muscles too dead, too decayed, to move.

Claire half screamed when the section gave way and Leon’s jacket scuffed loud off the dirty wet ground as he swung himself under and through.   
  
“You did it! I’d kiss the shit outta you. We gotta go. Get someplace safe. Take a breath and regroup.” Leon moved her forwards, only to pause and look at her. “Then? I’ll kiss the shit of you.”

She tilted her head and grasped his left arm with both hands. He could wear the pants and take up guard duty while she allowed herself to be whisked off her feet for a change. “There’s an office on the second floor. It’s safe.”

“I know it.”

Fucking  _ hell _ .   
  
How close to each other had they been all night? Had she heard him and thought he was one of them?

“Don’t think about it, Claire. We’re together now. That’s all that matters.”

She clung to him as he lead her through the station, doors opened and closed and stairs were taken until the chief’s office came into view.

Leon’s boots hit the carpet and Claire found her arm pulled as he swung her inside, her feet in a clumsy and uncoordinated stagger.

The lock clicked shut and they were  _ safe _ .   
  
xxxx   
  


Leon held a breathless redhead as exhilarated laughter spilt out of a glossy mouth and quicksilver eyes sparkled up at him over her shoulder. Rounded cheeks brightened by a rosy hue from adrenaline-fuelled blood pumped by a heart that throbbed in her chest.

“An hour.” Claire shifted and squirmed her way out of her jacket. “We’ll give ourselves an hour.”

“An hour you say.” He tilted his head and trailed his tongue over his teeth as he took her in, all ponytail and pink-cheeked pretty girl.   
  
“Yep! Something on your mind, Rookie. Hmm?” One shapely auburn eyebrow rose up and fuck it, but she was such a  _ minx _ .

“Something? That what the cool kids call it these days?” Leon wrapped the lil lady in his arms and brought her back to where he could steal himself a taste of that hussy red lip gloss.

“And what do you call it?” She tried to catch him with that shiny pout, but he held himself out of reach.

_ Did she imply that I’m not one of the cool kids? Screw dat. I’mma call her kid and she’ll never know why. _   
  
“The same as what’s on my mind, Kid.” He grinned when that luscious lil mouth of hers dropped open and slam dunked his own mouth right over hers.

The taste of rain mixed with her lip gloss and it made him groan and squash her spine to his chest. He increased the pressure and manipulated her lips wider, felt ‘em swell and slip into indecency. He toyed with her, pushed his tongue in and out and kissed like he fucked.

Leon skimmed his way north from where hips curved into a trim waist and up to where her tank top stretched tight. One easy slip and the hot weight of full 36D tits burned a line straight to his nuts as he admired how pretty they looked in his hands. All cream skin and tipped with two pert raspberry pink nipples still damp from the rain. 

One brush of his thumbs was all it took and Claire became a livewire in his arms. His pretty girl tore her mouth from his, her spine arched to push those titties high to where he could see her size as a 36D, easy.

An image flashed right behind his eyeballs. An image of his stiff prick between them, their soft warmth slowly slide his foreskin down over the head. Dainty lil fingers would rub those pert lil nips as he held those girls steady enough to hug his shaft.   
  
He whispered his every intention into her ear. “One day, Claire. One day I’ll come home late from work. You’ll be fast asleep on the sofa. You’ll wear my shirt and panties that say  _ come and get it, Rookie _ . I’ll kiss that plush mouth, open my pants, take out my dick just to write my name on your skin.”

“Leeeoonn…” Pleasure contorted her body as his name came out in a honeyed voice laced with arousal. Her firm ass bounced and squirmed clumsily on his cock, gritted teeth on show as her hands dropped down between her legs.

It took a minute for it to puncture his brain and he clicked his tongue in chastisement. “Oh no you don’t, woman. You can fap one out later while I watch. Leon goes first.”   
  
“Leon, Leon…” Claire turned her face to his, a halo of gunmetal around dilated pupils. “Would you stop if you knew I’ve only screwed my vibrator?”

Leon snapped his eyes shut as her words made his ass fucking cinch in on itself. Fuck, but he could see her, legs wide open and a thick vibe slowly inch up her virginal little muff and  _ god _ . He just couldn’t help himself.   
  
Lowered his voice and sang through a smile. “You’re my cherry pie…”

The feel of a girly hand cup his nuts morphed his words into a deep groan that vibrated against the bruised lips adding the next line. “Cool drink of water such a sweet surprise.”

Leon kept one hand right there between those toned thighs and walked his bit of fluff to where he could set her on the chief’s desk. His former employer’s desk and damn if that didn’t stick it to the man.

The lil hussy pushed blue jeans down over those hips and knees and his heart fucking sang when he saw her panties. There no question anymore whether she was the one because this was proof to him that Claire Redfield was his.

Her baby blue  _ Calvin Klein _ briefs that made him want to rub his face all up between those thighs and inhale the scent of sex straight from the source.   
  
He hooked a finger into the waistband and eased her panties down, only they clung to her juicy lil quim. He tugged that bit more, that bit harder simply to watch the sweetness leave her luscious clit sparkle pretty pink.   
  
Leon took her in, right from the triangle of well-kept peach fuzz that matched her hair to the full pout that matched her mouth. Something in his brain snapped and in that one single moment, he accepted the man he fought so hard not to be. 

“Open up for me, Claire. Lemme see my pussy. Cos it’s mine, right? This, those tits. You.” The possessive man, the man who held fast to the woman he loved, the man who handcuffed his woman to the bed before he banged her to screaming in orgasm.   
  
Her response came in a teensy tiny burst of superheated liquid sex trickled all the way down to her tight little fuck hole and he knew. God, he fucking  _ knew _ this was gonna be a squeeze.

Claire lay flat on her back to give him complete access, her slender fingers slipped and slid and pulled that little juiced up muff apart.

“Want it, Rookie?” 

Leon snatched a sharp breath through his teeth as the scent of her swirled up to make his mouth water and yeah. Yeah, he wanted it. He wanted it on his fucking face, but he couldn’t have that. 

Not yet. Not until they were out of the city and in a motel where they could go at it until the sun came up.

“Holes.” A laugh popped out as he stepped over her jeans, and then there was no laughter anywhere as he let his pants drop. His left forearm took his weight as he grasped and stroked his shaft with his oh so familiar right hand.

“Leon, Leon. In me, Leon. Just get the fuck  _ in me _ .” Claire dug her nails into his ass, her eyes shut and swollen mouth pursed. Titties bounced right in front of his face as she tried to get at him.   
  
Then he was there, the broad head of his thick cock coated in cherry flavoured yum and he went slow. Pushed just inside that little hole of hers and her ass left the desk in one good buck that got her an entire inch and turned his world white.

“Inmeinmein _ meeee _ …” Claire screwed her pussy high and squeezed her nipples between her fingers, made them apple red and hypersensitive to his shirt.   
  
Leon pulled out just to watch her clit pulse and throb. Took a firm hold of his shaft and this time, his eyes promised her, this time he would give it good. His dick went in and those silky walls fisted and sucked and felt like a damn blow job. One snap of his hips pushed him ball deep in slutty Claire cunt and that was all it took.   
  
She was tighter than heaven and hotter than hell. He rocked his hips forward, dragged every inch of dick over her clit, slowly, carefully, manipulated those velveteen muscles until he felt the coiled tension squeeze all around him and pure liquid heat burst out of her, made her soft and so slippery wet from sin and sex. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Leon grunted when her hips bounced and rolled and his nuts ground down in a way that made pleasure out of pain. He felt it in the base of his spine, felt the tickle buzz the G-spot in his ass and he penetrated deeper, harder, and _oh oh_ , his name on her tongue and legs clamped shut around his waist.

“I’m filling up, Leon, Leon oh, oh... _ Leeeeonnnn _ ” Claire’s entire body froze for a single heartbeat in time, then her pretty mouth opened and she crushed him down on top of her, her scream muffled by his shirt.

Pulse after pulse of female ejaculation poured out to soak his thighs. Muscles fisted and gripped his cock over and over and holyyy shit did ithurt when he came. Testosterone zipped from brain to ballsack, drew him up and twisted his damn spine before he let loose.   
  
Leon grunted heavily into her mouth as his prick blasted out enough come to put triplets in her belly and he was left high and dry. Warmth seeped through his veins as he lay half on top of her and sipped lazy kisses while she softly scratched the nape of his neck.

He eased his weight onto his elbow, the sight of sweat slicked girly flesh made him pretty damn proud of himself. “You okay, Kid?”

Claire heaved in a gulp of air that exhaled on a breathless laugh. “Mostly. You might have to take up a bit more slack for a while, Rookie. I’m kinda sore.”

He sighed, disappointed that this had to end so soon and in such a way. “I guess that’s girl talk for  _ take your dick outta my pussy _ , right?”

Her button nose wrinkled. “You can keep it in there, but you get to explain it to my brother. The former  _ Marine _ .”

Leon made a show of weighing his options. “Pussy… Being beaten to a pulp… Pussy… Beaten to a pulp… Puss…”

“Shut up.” Claire grouched and he visibly watched those quicksilver eyes light up in a way he did not like. “You do want that titjob, now, dontcha?”

“Pulling out.” She was so slick, so wet, that he slipped out without resistance and holy shit, but the jizz streamed out of her and pooled under her ass. “Christ, Claire.”   
  
Leon gave a low whistle. Thankfully there was a box of tissues that could be found on the desk of every cop in the world.   
  
“Thank you. Wait.” Claire held his bicep, nervousness replaced some of the wickedness from moments before. “Leon. I might be closed off sometimes. I’m only really used to my brother Chris and his STARS team and no-one else, so don’t think I’ve shut you out or anything…”

He brushed his thumb over that reddened lower pout as he helped her sit and planted a kiss to each boob before he hid them from his perverted gaze. “We’re together, Kid. When we get out of here, and we will, we’re still gonna be together because you’re it for me, Claire.”

Leon held his breath for one long second as she stared at him, her beautiful face set in the expression universally known as hope.   
  
“No backsies, Rookie,” Claire said, fierce.

Those words made the sun burst in his chest and he grabbed her hand to kiss all five of her fingers. “Good. We’ll elope, though. And no fruit cake.”

“That’s cos you’re crazy enough.”  


“What? Hey!”   
  
Her laughter was everything he needed to hear.


End file.
